memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FekLeyrTarg
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the USS Ulysses (NCC-10767) page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 19:48, 2010 February 5 Image citations could you please take a look at fixing File:KeelTul.jpg -- the image doesn't seem to have the correct information regarding it's source and copyright. -- Captain MKB 21:53, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, i've corrected your revision. Individuals are not really the ';sources' of the images. The company that published the video game owns the copyright and gets the credit for the citation. Your name as a user is recorded when you edit and upload, we don't give additional credit for screencaps. :look at the file now and try to do it like that from now on. -- Captain MKB 01:08, February 6, 2010 (UTC) To the one who edited the description of the Screenshot I had uploaded: Thank you. Looks like I have to get used to everything around here. But I don't understand it. I made the screenshot, not S&SI or CBS. So why is it copyrighted by S&SI and CBS? :Because they created and still own the copyright of the video game. :For example, if you copied a DVD of Star Trek II, it does not give you ownership of the movie's copyright. The movie would still belong to those who created it. A screenshot is part of the larger work and that rule applies. Understand? -- Captain MKB 01:16, February 6, 2010 (UTC) @Captain MKB: Sorry, I've missed your message. But thank you. (as a matter of fact, I was editing it again then I got the message about your edit) I think I've understood what I have to do if I want to upload another Screenshot. (That Copyright-Thing is more confusing than I thought) :Basically, you don't own any copyrights unless you designed your own video game. Someone else made that one. That's the simplest way to put it. Same for books, unless you wrote and illustrated your own book. -- Captain MKB 01:25, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Ulysses Did you read my response about the problem with the Ulysses article? -- Captain MKB 17:46, February 26, 2010 (UTC)